levantine_assassins_brotherhood_roblox_remakefandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Index
The roster of the things that are within this guide is right here. 1: The ranks, and how to get promoted. 2: The tests, and which test goes to which rank. 3: The trainings, and which training goes to which rank. 4: The divisions. 5: Training types and what they must contain. 6: Titles. 7: Forts and training locations. 8: The conclusion. THE RANKS, HOW TO GET PROMOTED :1----- MAXIM Nothing is true; everything is permitted. 1 Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. 2 Hide in plain sight. 3 Never compromise the Brotherhood. As you have only just joined, you quickly notice that you are at the rank of Initiate. As an Initiate, you will primarily be trained in the arts of discipline, the tenets and the maxim. Upon having visited enough Initiate trainings and you deem yourself ready for the test, then you will wait patiently until one occurs, to participate. If you make it through the test, you will be promoted towards Footpad, however, if you fail, you will need to re-do the test at a later time. (UPON REACHING FOOTPAD, YOU UNLOCK THE ABILITY TO CLIMB.) You have just become a Footpad, and you are eager about what do to next. You are still taking class on the tenets, the maxim and discipline, however, you will also be trained agility, usually by basic obstacle courses, or even advanced ones. You will once more have a shot to get promoted at a test. If you make it through the test, you will be promoted towards Militant, however, if you fail, you will need to re-do the test at a later time. (UPON REACHING MILITANT, YOU UNLOCK THE SMOKE BOMBS WITHIN YOUR INVENTORY.) You have just become a Militant, and you are eager about what's going to happen now. You are now taking class within a more advanced part of training, primarily stealth, agility, discipline and combat. You will once more have a shot to get promoted at a test. If you make it through the test, you will be promoted towards Adept, however, if you fail, you will need to re-do the test at a later time. (UPON REACHING ADEPT, YOU UNLOCK NO NEW ITEMS.) You have just become an Adept, and you are eager about what's going to happen now. You will now be taught strategy, advanced agility, advanced combat and advanced stealth. This means you will have to do your best harder. In order to advance, you will once more have a shot to get promoted at a test. If you make it through the test, you will be promoted towards Veteran, however, if you fail, you will need to re-do the test at a later time. (UPON REACHING VETERAN, YOU UNLOCK THE CROSSBOW WITHIN YOUR INVENTORY.) You have just become a Veteran, and you are quite curious on how to move on from here. The Veteran rank is usually used for people who have retired, or junior-trainers, who will primarily be trained in the arts of hosting trainings, being disciplined and setting a role model. In order to advance from Veteran, you need to be chosen within an Assassin-ceremony. To be chosen for an Assassin-ceremony, you need to prove to everyone that you are worthy. If you get through a ceremony, you will be promoted towards Assassin. (UPON REACHING ASSASSIN, YOU WILL UNLOCK THE HIDDEN BLADE WITHIN YOUR INVENTORY.) You have just become an Assassin, and you are quite curious on how to move on from here. As an Assassin, you get the power to co-host and host by yourself, thus, given the ability to prove yourself in various aspects. After having proven yourself enough and being around for a long time, you will be able to move on to Grand Assassin. If you are deemed worthy of Grand Assassin, you will be promoted to Grand Assassin. (UPON REACHING GRAND ASSASSIN, YOU WILL UNLOCK THE SIXTH SENSE ABILITY.) You have just become a Grand Assassin, and you are quite curious on what this means. As a Grand Assassin, you will primarily focus on holding trainings; helping the council and whatnot. In order to advance from here you require a huge amount of acceptance within Levantine. (THE MASTER ASSASSINS.) The Master Assassins were picked due to their high skill level and capability of keeping order and whatnot. They work in diplomacy, picking new Grand Assassins, hosting more advanced stuff and keeping watch over everything. (THE ARCH ASSASSINS.) The Arch Assassins have the highest skill in the brotherhood and work as the primary council; their decision will be final to any choice within the Brotherhood. To become an Arch Assassin, one needs to be picked by the Council or ordered entrance by the Dignitary/Mentor. Arch Assassins have skill, obedience, discipline aswell as mastery of leadership. (THE DIGNITARY.) The Dignitary is the second Mentor, meaning that the Dignitary has as much power as the Mentor. This spot is usually for someone who is very serious and trustworthy, and only means what's best for the group. The Dignitary is also within the circle of the council. (THE MENTOR.) The Mentor is the leader of the group, the man who does anything to keep the group running. He is to be treated with amazing respect, as the amount of time he has spent building Levantine is immense. The Mentor is also the ruler of the council. This was all about the ranks and their most important information. TYPES OF TESTS :2----- Every rank comes with a certain test to prove that you are worthy of the next rank, and in this segment, I will list the test for every rank. Read this through thoroughly, it will help you prepare much easier. (INITIATES.) Initiates are primarily tested in the knowledge of the tenets, the maxim and discipline. They are to learn every tenet out of their head by going to trainings, as well as the maxim. If they pass the test, they will move on to Footpad. (FOOTPADS.) Footpads are primarily tested in the knowledge of the tenets, the maxim, discipline and agility. They are to learn how to quickly move about in thick areas, as well as every tenet and the maxim. If they pass the test, they will move on to Militant. (MILITANTS.) Militants are primarily tested in stealth, agility, combat and discipline. They are to know how to be able to fight, while as well having the power to navigate around the area quickly whilst being stealthy. Their discipline needs to be on a higher level as well, because they are very important. If they pass the test, they will move on to Adept. (ADEPTS.) Adepts are primarily tested within strategy, advanced stealth, combat and discipline. They are to know how to plan out a working attack/defense strategy as they fight their way through, as well as remaining a disciplined attitude. If they pass the test, they will move on to Veteran. (VETERANS.) Veterans do not get tested, they will be chosen for an Assassin ceremony if they are deemed worthy and have passed scholars. (ASSASSINS.) Assassins do not get tested, they will be chosen to move forward to the rank of Grand Assassin if they are worthy. (GRAND ASSASSINS.) Grand Assassins do not get tested, they will be chosen to move forward to the rank of Master Assassin if they are worthy. (MASTER ASSASSINS.) Master Assassins cannot move on unless they are picked by the council of Arch Assassins. This concludes the segment of the types of tests. If you rest any questions, shoot me a private message and I will make sure your answer will be as clear as the skies. TYPES OF TRAININGS. :3----- There are several types of trainings for every rank, but usually a trainer will let know for which ranks the training are. Initiate - Footpads : They usually go to discipline and tenet training. In these trainings, you will be taught what the tenets are, the maxim and how to behave in the way you should. Militants - Adepts: They usually go to discipline, combat, stealth and agility training. These consist of training within the area of agility by obstacle courses, combat by fighting each other, stealth by using several maps to experiment and discipline in the manner of tenets, rules and whatnot. Adepts - Veterans: They usually go to discipline, combat, strategy, stealth and agility. These consist of training within the area of agility by obstacle courses, combat by fighting each other, stealth by using several maps to experiment, discipline within the manner of explaining rules and doing scenarios. Their strategy training consists of creating and executing strategies to ensure that they know how to defend choke points, or to attack important areas with fewer men than usual. These are the basic trainings for the lower ranked, if you rest any questions, shoot me a private message and I will make sure your answer will be as shining as the sun. THE DIVISIONS, EVERY DIVISION AND THEIR PURPOSE. 4----- Upon joining, everyone wants to join some division, usually going with personal tastes. There are two main divisions, the ones which I will explain about first. (BLADES.) Blades function as the offense. They are the combat, stealth and teamwork, and tactics, oriented division. They primarily work in the shadows, to execute important targets or to carry out offensive missions. They are often seen within the front lines, or at enemy forts raiding. As a Blade, you will be taught to take down contracts without being spotted, to use stealth to your advantage and to work together with your allies. The Blades are ran by the General. (GUARDS.) Guards function as the defense. They primarily work in the areas of the prison (Fallow Mire and Novigrad.) Their job is to ensure that every rule is followed and punishments are handed out to the ones who have come to ruin what we have built. As a Guard, you will be taught how to stay calm in any situation, how to ensure that discipline is held within perimeter of our forts, to obey orders and to execute orders. The Guards are ran by the Commandant. Now, the main divisions can be joined when you reach the rank of Footpad. You can only pick one division, in which you will put most of your time. You can get in with personal acceptance from a divisional high-rank, a try-out or the "Division Ceremonies", which are held at Fallow Mire (NORMALLY ON FRIDAY.) There are also side-divisions, which I will explain as well. They serve for another purpose, as they are not the main path you will be following. (REAPERS.) Classified information, it cannot be shared. To join Reapers, you need to picked by the Master of the Reapers. (SCHOLARS.) This divison delves into the philosophy of the creed. They seek to bring knowledge into the lives of those who seek it. These are all the currently available divisions, if you rest any questions, shoot me a private message. A GUIDE TO HOSTING TRAININGS :5----- As an Assassin or higher you are expected to host a training every once in a while. In order to host a training, you need to block off every other distraction, since you will primarily be teaching your trainees, not texting a friend. You have three paths to choose as the trainer. You can be the nice trainer, who lets almost everything slip. Your trainees will walk over you. You can be the overly strict trainer, who lets nothing go unpunished. Your trainees will leave you in numbers over the duration of your training. You can be the one in between, your trainees will follow you on every road you go. The most recommendable way of hosting trainings would to primarily focus upon discipline. You need to spell in a formal English, trying to make as less issues as possible. This is to ensure that the message is understandable for the trainees. To maintain the discipline, you need to point out when it is time to fool about and when it is time to be completely silent. These are the basics. TYPES OF TRAININGS: Patience training: In a patience training, you will take as much time as possible, conversing with the trainees, having them talk to each other about various serious topics. This helps with discipline and bonding with fellow members. Combat training: Primarily focusing upon the basics of combat, how to counter something, how to do ordering within combat. Stealth training: You have your trainees use the environment to move about without being noticed, this is easy to do with a form of hide and seek and whatnot. Agility training: Primarily focusing upon using a fort's obstacles or the obstacles from the Animus to learn and adapt to the ways of the parkour. Archery training: Primarily focusing upon the usage of the crossbow/throwing-knives. This is usually done with commands and formations. Discipline training: Primarily focusing on perspectives and scenarios, talking with the class about how to handle certain things, questions and whatnot. You can also hold a huge speech and explain what they did wrong in many ways. Strategy training: Primarily focusing upon the ways of strategy; strategizing to defend against a huge wave of hostiles, and to defend against defending a choke point, as well as attacking a choke point. This is a training you should only do with permission given from someone who knows about strategy. Teaching how to train-training: Primarily focusing upon the aspects of how to properly host a training, pointing out ways to make sure that the trainees learn from a training. Usually done by a highly-skilled trainer. Tenet training: Primarily focusing upon teaching your trainees about the three tenets and the maxim, the important rules to the groups and titles. In conclusion, in order to train a specific subject, you need to make sure you can fill ATLEAST fifty minutes of content with it. This means that if you think you will not make it with one subject, you will add another one in and try to balance them to an equal sizing. A training should never last less than forty minutes, unless it was a specific division's training. This concludes the part of training guides, if you have any questions, shoot me a private message and I'll help you out. TITLES :6----- The ranks have a special title to give to them when they are within in. To the ranks of Initiate to Veteran, you are to call them Brother/Sister depending on their gender. To the Assassins, Grand Assassins and Master Assassins; Master/Mistress depending on their gender. To the Arch Assassins; Arch. To the Dignitary; Dignitary. To the Mentor; Mentor. This concludes the titles, they are very easy to remember, but always worth notifying of once more. FORTS AND TRAININGS :7----- As we are a clan; we also have some standard forts which we primarily patrol. These are; Fallow Mire: http://www.roblox.com/games/271957899/Fallow-Mire Novigrad: http://www.roblox.com/games/321595697/Novigrad For trainings, we use the Animus and the Hall, as well as our arena, Tempest Spire. Read this forum before hosting any trainings Training forum: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=189246429 The Animus: http://www.roblox.com/games/268646034/The-Animus The Hall: http://www.roblox.com/games/268668322/Hall-of-the-Assassins Tempest Spire: http://www.roblox.com/games/384536353/Tempest-Spire CONCLUSION :8----- This concludes the guide of Levantine Assassins Brotherhood, you have done a great job reading through this wall of text, and if you ever forget anything that is mentioned within here, just read again! This guide will not be removed, and is free of use to everyone who is interested. Good luck within Levantine, we look forward to having you.